1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a half-open position holding apparatus for a vehicle opening and closing member that can hold an opening and closing member at a half-open position between a fully-closed position and a fully-opened position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related half-open position holding apparatus for an opening and closing member for a vehicle, for example, a sliding door, for preventing a sliding door from moving downwardly along an inclination direction due to a self-weight of the door when the sliding door is stopped at a half-open position between a fully-closed position and a fully-opened position, for example, during a vehicle being parked on an inclined road, a motor is stopped and an electromagnetic clutch is controlled to a connected state such that a rotational resistance of the motor serves as a braking force (Japanese Utility Model Application No. H03-37172).